The Way I Loved You
by Angela Nguyen
Summary: Their engagement was decided in 3 seconds. Always acted coldly to each other, but gave birth to a beautiful child. The one and only RenxJeanne.


_The Way I Loved You_

~ Oneshot ~

-Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters .

-Author: Me

-Pairing(s): RenxJeanne

-Rating: K+

-Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

-Summary: Their engagement was decided in 3 seconds. Always acted coldly to each other, but gave birth to a beautiful child. The one and only Ren x Jeanne.

* * *

"I want you to be my wife."

The 16-year-old Jeanne stared at the long-haired man sitting in front of her. Blushed, Ren kept staring at the ground.

"What?"

"Like hell I will repeat that!" Still blushed, Ren looked up to yell at her.

"You made me skip my class and now you are talking to me like this?"

Ren's eyes were back at the ground.

"Will you tell me your purpose?"

He still didn't look up.

"Yoh has a kid."

"And you don't want him to win even in this ,do you?"

Silence.

"Yes."

Ren stared at the silver-haired and red-eyed girl. She was blushing but smiling.

"I accept your proposal."

* * *

"I didn't know that your country had so many parties that a couple must take."

"We are NOT a couple," Ren snapped. "And it was just the engagement party."

They kept walking down the hall in silence until they reached a large room that belonged to Ren. But now that they had been officially engaged, it was their room.

"You'd better sleep down there," Ren pointed at the floor. "There is a sleeping bag in the closet."

"Is that the right way to treat a girl?" Jeanne glared at him. "You should be the one to sleep there."

"This is my house and my room. And I'll sleep in my bed." Ren said as he removed his red robes.

As Ren was about to turn out the light, two small, pale arms grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell are you…"

He stayed silent as Jeanne opened her mouth.

"Do you remember the reason that you wanted to marry me?"

He didn't say a word.

"You wanted to have a strong kid, didn't you?"

Silence.

"If you had known that, why did you accept it?" He pushed her arms away and turned around to face her.

She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Since I turned out to be a normal shaman, I have always wanted to do something different. Accepting your proposal that easily was desperate, I suppose."

"You're stupid."

"Maybe," Jeanne smirked as she turned out the light.

* * *

"You'd better stop walking back and forth like that."

They were at the hall of a hospital. Ren was sitting in a chair with his eyes gluing to the ground. Standing in front of him was Jeanne with a 9-month-pregnant belly. However, the mother-to-be still had her childish manners, walking back and forth, her eyes filled with excitement.

"She's about to give birth to your child and you can't even be nicer? Ren, what did I tell you?"

The two turned around to see Jun coming to them, her eyes also filled with excitement.

"Onee-san," Ren said quietly.

"Jun-sama," Jeanne greeted, trying to bow.

"You don't have to!" Jun urgently came beside her. "Be careful with your belly!"

"I'm so…sor…ry…" Jeanne whispered.

Ren stood up as his wife nearly collapsed to the floor.

"The baby is about to come out!" Jun cried.

* * *

An hour later…

"I can't believe that girl," said a nurse standing by the door. "She is too young to be a mother and she didn't seem to have pain or anything!"

"Is there her lover?" Another nurse whispered, shamelessly pointed at the long-haired, handsome young man sitting on the other side of the door.

"Young people these days…" They both sighed.

Jun came out of the room to see her little brother.

"She made it," She whispered to him. "Now come in and see her."

… And there she was. Laying on a white bed, looking out the windows, the silver hair covered her pillows. Her face was as still as stone.

"She was amazing," Jun whispered to him. "She gave birth to him without any cries. She didn't seem to have any pain at all."

""Him'? You mean a boy?" Ren looked up at his sister.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, you can carry him."

When the baby was carried to Ren, Jeanne turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were shining with happiness.

Ren stared at the little boy in his arms. The boy had a small tongari and his hair was silver. He shook his head slightly. and then opened his eyes. He looked at his father with big, red, cold eyes.

"He is like a little version of you, with my eyes and my hair," Jeanne smiled. "Beautiful,isn't he?"

Ren absentmindedly nodded.

"Give me him."

Ren carefully laid his son on the bed. Jeanne let him stay on her chest so she could look into his eyes.

"Shamash," She whispered. Her small guardian spirit appeared beside her.

"Here and now, with the holy power, I bless you, little boy," She whispered to her son. "Your name will be Men."

"What are you…"

Ren was coming to the bed as he stopped suddenly in shock.

The bed was stained with blood.

"What?"

Jeann was still hugging her son.

"I'm so sorry that I can't stay with you any longer, Men, but I will always bless you. Shamash will be here with you."

"Jun-sama, please carry him." She said calmly.

Jun looked at Ren nervously as she carried the baby out of the room. He nearly collapsed to the chair.

"You're bleeding," He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No need to," Jeanne smiled weakly. "I'm used to bleeding."

"Even your blanket is stained with blood, you idiot!" Ren yelled at her.

To his surprise, Jeanned reached out and held his hand.

"We hardly ever do this," She looked at their hands. "You've always acted coldly to me. But…"

She smiled brightly and looked into his eyes.

"That was just the way you loved me, right?"

Ren closed his eyes. He couldn't see her smiling like that.

"Yes… That was the way I loved you."

He didn't say, but those words seemed to be pouring out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

His eyes snapped open as Jeanne squeezed his hand and smiled.

Shamash cried.

_END_

A/N: So… It isn't the first time I write fanfics in English, but I'm still not very confident about my grammar. Please let me know if there's any mistake. And if you're wondering why Jeanne died, I think it's because of all the self-abused things she suffered from when she was young, so she wasn't strong enough to give birth safely. Writing this fic really made me sad, though, I really like RenJeanne.

**A/N 2: [31/7/2010]** I'm starting to thoroughly edit my previous works. I didn't change anything in detail, just corrected the grammatical mistakes I made. Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
